The First
by KaitoAisu12
Summary: The newest Vocaloid3's have been created and Kaito starts falling for Yuma Vy2. Warning: Contains Yaoi


Kaito was sitting in the vocaloid house's living room, licking his ice-cream. All of a vocaloids in the house were waiting to meet the new vocaloids that were created. Kaito was going to look after a boy called Yuma but he had no idea what he looked like. Once he had finished his ice-cream, he went to the kitchen to get another, this time a small tub of Hagen Daz's strawberry ice-cream. When he came back, he saw so many people, some he knew and some very unfamiliar guests. They were the new Vocaloids. He saw Gakupo, Rin, Len, Meiko , Miku and Luka. Len was with a boy that had a silver bob, his name was Piko. Gakupo was with a guy that had brown hair and wore a pair of glasses. That was Kiyoteru. Meiko was with a girl who had bright red hair tied in a high ponytail, her name was CUL. Miku sat next to a girl with blueish purple hair. That was Aoki. Luka was showing a girl with lilac ponytails around, it was Yuzuki. Rin was introducing herself to SeeU. She had long blonde locks and blue eyes. Lastly there was a boy with pink hair, green eyes and wore a black hat. It was Yuma. He was looking around as if he were lost or looking for something. Kaito then realized that it was probably Yuma since he wasn't with anyone. Kaito walked up to him, still eating the tub of ice-cream. "Hi, I'm Kaito. You must be Yuma." Kaito said. "Um...Y-yeah." The boy smiled. Kaito noticed the boy's black suitcase with white hearts all over it. "Come on I'll show you to my room. All the new Vocaloids had to share with their buddies. Kaito sat himself down on his bed and continued to eat his ice-cream. "Do you want some?" The blunette asked. Yuma turned around and saw the strawberry ice-cream, he nodded. Kaito took a spoon full out and fed it to him. Both boys blushed. Yuma's heart felt like it was going to melt. Kaito felt the same. Wait, but that meant he was in love with Yuma. No way, he couldn't be gay and besides, what were the chances that he liked him. Zero, that's what. "Um...Kaito?" Yuma said waving his hand infront of Kaito who was still wondering if Yuma would ever like him. "Oh...s-sorry, I was just daydreaming." Kaito said. Yuma giggled, which Kaito thought sounded adorable. Yuma turned back to his bed and started unpacking the clothes that his creator had given him. Once he had finished, he turned around to see Kaito who was staring at him again. "Uh...Kaito?"Yuma said. "Ah, sorry." He said. He couldn't help it, he just liked him so much. "L-let's go back downstairs, Kaito said, blushing from embarassment. When they got back downstairs, they saw Luka, Yuzuki, Aoki and Miku. "Hi guys!" She said. "Hi." The two boys said together. They looked at eachother and immediately looked away. "Hey Yuzuki, I smell Yaoi!" She teased. "Hey shut up!, I don't love him." Kaito yelled. "Then why are you blushing?" Miku asked. All the girls cracked up. "Hey what's so funny?" Len asked, walking down the stair case with Piko. "We think that Kaito has a crush on Yuma." Aoki said. Piko let out a little giggle. "I don't!" Kaito yelled. "Aw don't say that, you're upsetting Yuma." Len said. "Okay guys that's enough, Yuma's new, let's not upset him once his first day." It was Meiko who overheard the whole conversation. "Suppertime!" Rin yelled who was taking a fifth pizza out of the oven. She walked out and into the dining room where an extra table was so they could all fit. There were 14 plates on the table that seeU had layed out along with the cutlery. "C-come on" Kaito said, grabbing Yuma's hand as they ran over to the table. They sat down next to eachother as all the Vocaloids waited for Rin and SeeU. When they finally came, everyone started grabbing for a slice. Kaito finally got one along with Yuma. They immediately bit into it but it was was way to hot for Kaito's taste since he was constantly eating ice-cream. "Ow!" He yelled, dropping it one the plate. "K-Kaito? Are you okay?" Yuma asked, coming closer and putting his hand on Kaito's shoulder. "YAOI ALERT!" CUL shouted. "Guys stop it!" Kaito shouted. Everyone started laughing. "H-hey, guys don't be mean." Yuma said shyly. "He's had enough guys." Meiko said. At the end of supper, It was Miku's turn to do the washing so Aoki helped. Kaito went to his small, private freezer in the kitchen and grabbed 5 tubs of ice-cream. At least he could eat ice-cream until he felt better. "W-wow you really like ice-cream." Yuma said. He wondered how Kaito could be so perfectly slim. Well they were robots after all. They went back upstairs to their room and Kaito plonked himself down one his bed. "Come here." Kaito said, patting the empty spot next to him. Yuma came and sat down. "You know...it's true." Kaito said, handing Yuma a tub of strawberry ice-cream. "What's true?" Yuma asked confused. "I have a crush on you." The blunette. "Wh-what?" Yuma said in surprise. "I love you." The boy said. "But...you don't even know me that well." Yuma said. "If you don't love me back, then it's fine." Kaito said sadly. "I'm sorry, I don't love you back." Yuma said, looking down. "It's okay. We're both boys anyway." The blunette said finishing his first tub of ice-cream and opening another. "Um...Kaito, maybe i'm wrong, maybe I do love you, my creator explained what love was but I sort of forgot." Yuma said. "Well love is when...when your heart starts to feel like jelly because you want to be with that person." Kaito said. "So...if I love you, does it mean that I should feel that, way when I'm with you?" Yuma asked. Kaito nodded. "Then I... I do love you back." Yuma said, bringing his face to Kaito's. He started licking she vanilla ice-cream off from Kaito's mouth. He blushed dramatically and pulled Yuma into a kiss. Their first kiss. Yuma leaned down more and more until he was ontop of the blunette. Kaito's mouth was so sweet from eating so much ice-cream. Yuma would have kept on going if the blunette hadn't ran out of air. "I love you." Kaito said. "I love you too." Yuma replied. Kaito didn't need his ice-cream anymore, all he needed was Yuma. Kaito put the last two tubs on his side table, he went to get his pyjamas and quickly got changed as Yuma did the same. "Good night Yuma." Kaito said before closing his eyes. "Good night" Yuma said, turning the light off and getting into bed.


End file.
